


Assbutt? Hey, what's your name anyway?

by destielxspn



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, College!AU, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Short, destiel being cute, destiel first meeting, they're arguing awww, this isnt really fluff but idk it's kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielxspn/pseuds/destielxspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets his new dorm, and when he goes to check it out, his roommate is already there, and has already claimed the bottom bunk. Well... Dean wanted the bottom bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assbutt? Hey, what's your name anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I thought it was a cute idea. I only proofread it like once, so sorry for any errors or anything. Enjoy!

Dean walked into his dorm room having big expectations. He didn't expect a tiny, white-walled room with one tiny desk and a bunk bed pushed up against the left wall. His roommate, a guy with some weird ass name that definitely sounded foreign, was standing in front of the bunk bed with his back to Dean. Dean cleared his throat, getting his attention. The boy turned around and... oh. He was actually really attractive, with the brightest blue eyes Dean had ever seen.  
Like a child, the man's eyes went wide, and he called out, "I call bottom bunk!"  
Dean's eyebrows furrowed and his jaw dropped and he muttered, "Wait, wait, what?! No freakin' way!" His roommate's mouth formed a thin line as he slowly nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Meh. Sorry." Dean held up a finger. "Now wait just a minute. No. I wanted the bottom bunk. Who says you get it?" He took a step towards his new roommate and tried to look intimidating.  
"Well, I do. It's like, first come, first serve. And you got here later than I did, so.. I got to pick first," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Dean's face twisted into confusion and he rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation.  
"Just give me the bottom bunk," he muttered.  
"No."  
Dean groaned. "Why not?!"  
"The same reason you don't want it, assbutt!"  
Dean chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Assbutt? Hey, what's your name anyway?"  
"Castiel Novak. And you're Dean Winchester, yeah, I know."  
"Ha, okay, Cas. No need to get sassy. So, back to our little, uh, dilemma."  
"Dean. You're not getting the bottom bunk."  
Dean sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'd be really pissed right now if I didn't think you were extremely attractive," he said, throwing his bags up on the top bunk of the bed.  
Castiel grinned, glad that they had at least agreed on one thing.


End file.
